The present disclosure relates to toner containers that have rotating members thereinside, and image forming apparatuses that have the toner containers.
Developing devices are mounted to image forming apparatuses, such as copy machines and printers, which form images on print sheets by electrophotography. In the developing device, developer including toner is stored. The developing device develops an electrostatic latent image formed on an image carrier such as a photosensitive drum by using the toner included in the developer. Toner in the developing device is reduced by the development being performed. Therefore, the image forming apparatus is structured so as to include a toner container in which toner is stored, and additionally supply toner from the toner container to the developing device. Further, the toner container is detachably mounted to the image forming apparatus. When the toner in the toner container is all consumed, the toner container is exchanged for a new toner container that is filled with toner.
In the toner container, a storage chamber in which toner is stored, and a toner conveying path having a supply opening formed therein, are provided. Further, in the storage chamber, a rotating member that agitates toner and scoops toner into the toner conveying path is provided. Further, in the toner conveying path, a conveying member that conveys toner to the supply opening is provided. The rotating member is rotated to scoop toner into the toner conveying path, and the toner is then conveyed to the supply opening by the conveying member. Thus, toner is supplied to the developing device through the supply opening.
In this type of toner container, toner may be adhered to and accumulated on an inner wall that extends from the toner conveying path to the storage chamber. To date, a toner supply container having a guide film which can contact with the rotating member that can be rotated, in order to shake toner accumulated on the inner wall and return the toner into the storage chamber, has been known. The guide film is mounted to the inner wall. Therefore, the guide film oscillates by contacting with the rotating member, and toner accumulated on the inner wall is returned into the storage chamber so as to be shaken due to the oscillation. The guide film is disposed parallel to the inner wall that extends from the toner conveying path to the storage chamber. Therefore, the oscillation of the guide film may not be easily transmitted to the inner wall. Further, the guide film may prevent movement of toner scooped by the rotating member, and toner may not be sufficiently conveyed to the toner conveying path.